


variety that this world lacks

by Argentina



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: "I don’t open my eyes. Instead, I listen to the beat in his chest as he holds me close to him. His heart thumps in irregular intervals, but I’ve never heard anything more beautiful. Perfection is straightforward, but imperfection has variety. Variety that this world lacks."A take on Anton's POV in the final swim, where Vincent pulls him out of the water.





	variety that this world lacks

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write something for this fandom for a few months now, but I haven’t found the motivation to do so until now. It’s weird how I get hyped up over things the most when I’m supposed to be sleeping. 
> 
> Gattaca is my all time favorite movie. The moment I finished watching it with my dad, I knew that it struck a chord in me in a way no other movie has ever done. It filled me with determination, a will to reach for my goals. 
> 
> The swimming scene was one of the most powerful ones. I hope this does it justice. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is written in Anton’s POV. I typically don’t like when fanfics are written in first person, but since there’s not much dialogue in this one and it mostly consists of thoughts, I see it fitting. I hope you don’t mind.
> 
> (Unedited, btw)

The first time he surpassed me while swimming, I already knew. I knew he was more than what everyone thought of him to be, what I thought of him to be. I was just too much of a coward to admit it.

So when he confronted me, I panicked. Ironic, because I’m not supposed to be the one doubting myself, he is. My emotions were supposed to be in check, so why did I feel that way? 

Maybe it’s because I know that they were wrong. Wrong about genetics, about invalids, about everything. I may be entitled, but that doesn’t actually mean that Vincent deserves to be viewed as inferior. He’s better than me, he’s always been the bigger person.

It doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is right here, right now. I challenged him to a final swim, and I must prove myself to him. I have to show that I don’t need saving this time. 

As we’re getting ready to head out into the water, I give him one final glance. He looks determined, ambitious. I wish I could be that strong. 

The water is cold. It’s nighttime, and I can barely make out my surroundings. Vincent stays in front of me, his pace relentless. I try to keep up. 

I keep going until my muscles burn with exertion, then I keep swimming some more. I want to tell him to stop. The words are on the tip of my tongue, but I keep my mouth shut for another few minutes, because who am I to give up when he doesn’t even show signs of slowing down? Quitting is even worse than failing, way worse.

My heart starts to beat harder, faster. Doesn’t Vincent have some sort of heart condition? I remember hearing it from my parents once, but it was never brought up again after that. He never showed any signs of disability, so I assumed it wasn’t serious. But it has to be there. He just doesn’t let it limit him. He never lets anything limit him, not even the fact that he’s an invalid. I’ve never seen anything like it.

I’m gasping for air more frequently, inhaling and exhaling at a quicker rate. 

“Vincent!” I choke out, fighting to keep myself above the water. I need to ask him a question. Something I’ve wanted to know for a long time. “How are you doing this, Vincent? How have you done any of this?” 

He doesn’t reply. I watch him head closer to the horizon.

“We have to go back,” I tell him. We’re too far out. I don’t even remember how long we’ve been in the ocean for.

“No, it’s too late for that! We’re closer to the other side.” He responds, looking back at me.

I completely lose it. He’s not going to stop. “What other side?! You wanna drown us both?” 

I say it out of panic, not out of curiosity. I already know what he means. His dreams are on the other side. 

And he’s not going to let me bring him down.

“You wanna know how I did it? This is how I did it, Anton. I never saved anything for the swim back.” 

I stare at him for a moment, and I realize the difference between the two of us. I do what’s convenient, he does whatever it takes.

And I’m afraid of him. Of what he can do. 

I turn back.

My entire body hurts, but I know that the only way to make it back to shore is to swim the same distance it took to get here. I have no choice.

Well, technically I do have another choice. 

My arms start to give out on me, and I pause, focusing on keeping my head above the waves. The water isn’t as calm as I need it to be, which makes it even more difficult.

I know I’m failing. Vincent wins once again, but what does it matter? 

I’m suddenly underwater, and I feel exhausted. If this is the end, then it’s the end. Why should I care? 

My entire body goes slack and I close my eyes, welcoming the pain in my chest. Accepting the darkness that threatens to overcome me.

Arms surround me, and I feel myself being hauled upward. There’s air in front of me again, and I gasp. Real, fresh air. Vincent.

He really is the better person, both in personality and capability.

I don’t open my eyes. Instead, I listen to the beat in his chest as he holds me close to him. His heart thumps in irregular intervals, but I’ve never heard anything more beautiful. Perfection is straightforward, but imperfection has variety. Variety that this world lacks. 

I was wrong. He deserves everything he has.

I’ve never understood his fascination for the stars. He must see something in them that I don’t. Maybe I’ll never understand him. I keep my eyes closed.


End file.
